This invention relates to a replaceable wear element and, more particularly, an element for installation on the wearable part of a structure engageable with abrasive material.
This invention is an improvement on co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,666. In that patent, a pair of spaced apart dovetails were employed to provide a readily replaceable wear element--as for the underside of an excavating bucket. The assembly of base and wearable element was intended for installation in only one direction. This has not served the needs of operators in excavating, mining, etc. where reversibility is required.
According to the instant invention, we achieve reversibility through a novel duplication of dovetail surfaces which makes possible the utilization, for example, of a single element where previously two different replacement elements had to be stored. For example, in the case of a bucket, it is advantageous to provide a wear element that wraps around a corner and thus, utilizing the patent teachings, it would be necessary to have both right and left hand styles. Now, through the practice of the invention, only a single, versatile replacement element is needed. This is a matter of some consequence to operators because buckets are usually employed in primitive conditions and storage facilities limited. Thus, anything that reduces the number of parts to be stored is highly desirable.
According to the invention, each of the base and wear elements has first and second pairs of longitudinally spaced apart dovetail surfaces with one of the elements having third and fourth pairs of longitudinally spaced apart dovetail surfaces and with the dovetail surfaces of the third and fourth pairs being interlaced with the dovetail surfaces of the first and second pairs. This permits reversible mounting of the four pair-equipped element on the two pair-equipped element. Additional details of construction and the advantages stemming therefrom can be seen in the ensuing specification.